The Silver Trout and the Golden Rose
by the ultimateSora
Summary: A look at Phoebe and Dorothy Ann's friendship over the span of eighteen years.
1. PART I - 1996 TO 2000

**note:** Kind of a companion story to _Bromance_ as this is a Phoebe/D.A.-OTF (one true friendship) fic, but it's not a sequel or anything. I'm basing parts of their friendship on Leslie and Ann on _Parks and Recreation_, so there will be some quotes scattered throughout. Of course, there will be some A/P, but worry not, so far I haven't planned on any R/DA ;)

Don't own MSB.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>the silver trout and the golden rose<br>**by the ultimateSora

**PART I - 1996 TO 2000**

**I. LIBRARY BLOODSHED - AUGUST 1996**

Fourth grade would be starting in a week, so Dorothy Ann Ewing was, of course, spending her last free afternoons in the Walkerville Public Library. She never ventured into the kids' or fiction sections. She preferred the factual books. Anything on science, history, or politics she enjoyed, especially the latter, what with the presidential elections coming up (the Ewings were staunch Republicans, the Dole sign in their yard alone among the Clinton signs on their street).

Dorothy Ann made her way to the stairs to go up to the non-fiction sections, but she stopped when she spotted a familiar figure sitting near the fantasy section. "Phoebe?"

Phoebe looked up from her book, _A Game of Thrones_. "Oh, hi, Dorothy Ann. How're you?"

D.A. sat down on the chair beside her. "I'm all right. What're you reading?"

Phoebe held her place with her finger and showed the cover. "It just came out. I'm reading a bit of it to see if I want to buy it."

D.A. saw that she was a quarter the way in to it. "You must like it."

Phoebe chuckled. "It's kind of addicting."

Her smile was gone when a balled up piece of paper hit her in the head. D.A. turned when she heard laughter, and she saw Janet with a couple of her friends sitting at table near by. She got up, despite Phoebe's protests, and she walked over to Janet.

"Leave Phoebe alone."

"But it's just _so much_ fun picking on an easy target." She and her friends laughed.

D.A. tightly held on to the strap of her pink messenger bag. "I said leave her alone."

"What are you? Her _girlfriend?_"

"Is that supposed to be insulting? Because it's not. Just leave her alone, okay?"

"Or what? You'll-"

Janet didn't finish as Dorothy Ann had swung her bag, the bulk of it slamming against Janet's face and sending her flying back on to the floor. D.A. stepped back, shocked that she just assaulted another person. Her shock grew when she saw the blood coming from Janet's swollen nose. She turned to see Phoebe looking equally shocked.

"_Run!_" D.A. shouted.

Phoebe jumped to her feet, and both girls ran as fast as they could out of the library, laughing despite their fear of getting caught.

* * *

><p><strong>II. NOT SO LOST - MARCH 1999<strong>

When Suzette Tennelli married Mark Terese in 1997, the new Ternelli family moved in to a new house to call their new home. It took both Phoebe and Ralphie a while to get used to their new living situation, but now, they were close like actual siblings. Phoebe liked not living across town from her only friends, Carlos living on the street behind them. Dorothy Ann was a block over, as was Wanda (in the other direction). Tim and Keesha were a couple of blocks away, but they were still in walking distance. Arnold, on the other hand, now lived in Old Walker Vale, the "old money" neighborhood on the southeast side of town.

Phoebe liked that Dorothy Ann lived so close, especially since she had a permanent bus partner in the mornings. Ralphie and Carlos were sitting behind her, talking about video games or something. She wasn't paying much attention, since she was reading the new _A Song of Ice and Fire_ book, _A Clash of Kings_, but she looked up when she smelled a familiar body spray.

Dorothy Ann sat down beside her and rested her head on her shoulder. "I like that you got taller. Less tension on my neck."

Phoebe placed her bookmark inside the book. "If I keep growing, you'll be resting your head on my elbow."

She felt Ralphie's hand on her head. "Yeah, stop growing. You're not supposed to be taller than _me!_"

"We're only twelve," D.A. said. "Boys will keep growing until their twenties. Us girls will probably stop by the summer."

Phoebe looped her arm in D.A.'s. "My best friend knows so much."

They established they were best friends after the library incident. You don't break a bully's nose with your book bag to defend someone else without becoming their best friend.

D.A. tapped _A Clash of Kings_ with her finger. "Have you thought about giving _Harry Potter_ a try?"

"Does it have political intrigue with magic, dragons, and awesome female characters?"

"Kinda."

"It's got a guy that wears glasses for a main character," Carlos said. "Thought you'd love that!" Phoebe's cheeks turned red, and before D.A. could turn to hit him, Ralphie beat her to it. "_Ow!_"

Phoebe put her book away when they got to school, and everyone headed to their lockers once they were in the building. Walker Lake Middle School ("Home of the Buccaneers!") was the newer of the three middle schools, so it still had that "new building" smell to it. It was also the larger of the schools, and if not for D.A. marking a map for her, Phoebe would still get lost.

There was no separating the sixth grade from the seventh and eighth graders, so her classes could be anywhere in the building, far from her locker. It was March, but she was still intimidated. The sixth grade "E" lockers were not close to the sixth grade "T" lockers, but at least Phoebe had Ralphie with her, "Tennelli" next to "Terese."

Ralphie nudged her with his elbow when she pulled out her map. "What would you do without D.A.?"

"Get lost in this place," she said.

They got to their lockers, and Phoebe hooked her backpack to the interior latch. She opened it to get her things out, and she noticed a folded note at the bottom. She put her books inside her locker and took the note out, opening it.

It was in Dorothy Ann's handwriting: _Do you have your report on the Berlin Wall for World Culture? Check right now_. Phoebe checked. She had it. She read the rest of the note: _I know you have speech now in your Art/Music/Speech rotation. You'll do just fine. I know your biggest fear is stage fright, so when you need to prepare for giving speeches, let me know, and we'll work on it. See you in world cultures. - D.A._

She smiled and got the books she needed for her first three periods. She really would be lost if not for D.A.

* * *

><p><strong>III. GOLDEN ROSE OF TYRELL - SEPTEMBER 2000<strong>

Phoebe was lying stomach-side down on the couch in the upstairs den when she heard the front door open. Since she didn't hear a duffle bag being tossed to the floor, she knew it wasn't Ralphie. The sweet scent of body spray told her who it was, and the feel of a body on her back confirmed it was Dorothy Ann.

"How was the mock debate?" Phoebe asked.

Dorothy Ann was in the midst of running for eighth grade class president. Everyone in the gang had a role in her campaign: Arnold was her campaign manager, Wanda and Keesha were her "Image Consultants," Ralphie and Carlos were her "security," Tim made the campaign posters and helped write her speeches, and Phoebe, she had said, had the most important job: She was the moral support.

"It went all right. Mike Delucca half-assed his way through his speech, and Stacey Hofmeister seems to think she'll run on beauty and popularity alone."

Phoebe grinned. "Both of which you have, plus the brains and grades. That's why you're my Golden Rose of Tyrell." She had placed everyone in the gang in the great houses of Westeros from the _A Song of Ice and Fire_ books, and Dorothy Ann got House Tyrell of Highgarden.

She arched her back enough so D.A. could slide her arms under her, and D.A. said, "Am I doing the right thing? I mean, 'class president' is more of a figurehead position, but I want the experience for high school and so I have something for my college applications."

Phoebe knew not to bother pointing out they wouldn't have to worry about college for another five years. "Well, I think you should do what you think is best. I'm always here to lend an ear."

D.A.'s hold on her tightened. "That's why you're my moral support."

"Your silver trout of Tully is always here."

D.A. yawned and chuckled. "My silver trout of Tully. Your golden rose of Tyrell. Tully, Tyrell. Tyrully, Tullrell."

She yawned again and grew quiet for a long moment. When Phoebe heard the soft snore in her ear, she knew D.A. fell asleep on top of her. This wouldn't have been a problem if D.A. wasn't a few pounds heavier than her...and wasn't a sleep talker. She mumbled incoherent things in Phoebe's ear before biting on her hair.

On one hand, Phoebe was glad Ralphie wasn't home. On the other, he could probably help her out of this situation, but most likely, he wouldn't.

* * *

><p><strong>note:<strong> A little short (compared to what I usually write, anyway, haha), but there will be more to come. Comments are always welcome.

Stay tuned for part two!


	2. PART II - 2001 TO 2003

**note:** Okay, so this took me a while to edit, mostly because I kept adding and deleting scenes, and what was going to be a two-part fic is becoming five, haha. Anyway, here's part two.

Don't own MSB.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>the silver trout and the golden rose<br>**by the ultimateSora

**PART II - 2001 TO 2003**

**IV. KNIGHT OF FLOWERS - OCTOBER 2001**

The afternoon was breezy and cool as Phoebe sat on a dock and watched Dorothy Ann with her youth rowing club. The club was through the Old Walker Vale Country and Yacht Club, which had its docks in The Vale Cove (or "The Vale of Arryn Cove," as Phoebe liked to call it). The Vale Cove led out to Narragansett Bay if one were to go far enough, but the rowers didn't go that far.

Phoebe took her worn copy of _A Storm of Swords_, the third _A Song of Ice and Fire_ book, out from her bag and opened it. She had read it a few times since it came out the year before, but she wasn't one to read something she loved only once. Plus, reading her _A Song of Ice and Fire_ books kept her comfortable. She was never comfortable when she was in Old Walker Vale with D.A., whether it was to watch her rowing and tennis practices or accompany her on shopping trips.

With her old jeans that stopped at her ankles, worn hi-top boots (that hid the fact her jeans stopped short), old t-shirts or tank tops under patched flannel shirts, she looked out of place amongst the wealthy of Walkerville. Dorothy Ann called her a "bohemian minimalist," but she wore old clothes and shopped at second hand stores because she didn't like spending a lot of money on clothing. It didn't matter to Phoebe that her doctor step-mother offered to give her money for newer clothes. She wouldn't take Suzette's money, anyway, preferring to use what she earned and saving what she could.

"You ready to leave, silver trout?"

Phoebe looked up when she heard her favorite voice. D.A. was in her rowing shorts and tank top, her tanned skin almost glowing. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a messy, yet stylish bun, and her side swept bangs were sticking to her sweaty forehead. Her legs and arms weren't very toned, her rounded stomach visible through her tight shirt, but Phoebe knew better. D.A. may have looked squishy, but she was strong and very fit. She wiped her face with the towel hanging off her shoulder, and she had her duffle bag on her other shoulder.

Phoebe held up her hands. "Help me up?"

Dorothy Ann took her hands and pulled her up to her feet. Her forehead only came to Phoebe's chin, but Phoebe knew D.A. could easily carry her on her back (as she had a few times before). "Scoliosis brace?"

Phoebe began wearing the plastic brace under her shirt at the end of eighth grade when she stopped growing at five-ten and her spine had not straightened out. She had a significant C-shaped curve, enough to make one shoulder blade higher than the other. She was just glad her brace was discreet enough to be hidden under her clothes. She didn't need to give Janet Perlstein more fuel.

Phoebe shouldered her bag after putting her book away. "Of course."

D.A. wiped the sweat from her underarms before putting her towel in her bag. She took out her deodorant and put some on. "Save the other RIPTA riders from my stink until I can shower."

"You don't stink," Phoebe said. "It's not possible."

D.A. laughed as she looped her arm in Phoebe's and rested her head on her shoulder. "Okay, granted, you're used to Ralphie's ungodly stench."

"Which is why you're welcome to have dinner with us even after rowing. We Ternellis have smelled the worst smells imaginable. There is no way your beautiful smells could ever offend us."

"All right, dinner with the Ternellis sounds delicious. I'll call Mom when we get to your house to let her know."

They walked to the RIPTA (Rhode Island Public Transit Authority) bus stop, and once the bus picked them up, it wasn't a long ride and then walk to the Ternelli house. Phoebe led the way inside through the side door in to the kitchen. Suzette was putting something in the oven when the girls walked in. She was wearing her lab coat, and telling by her flat heeled shoes, Phoebe knew she had hospital duty. The cursive writing on the left side of the coat read _Suzette G. Tennelli, MD_ with _Internal Medicine_ underneath. She would have changed her professional name when she married Mark Terese, but it would have been too long of a process.

"Good, you're home," Suzette said. She smiled when she noticed D.A. "Dorothy Ann, it's always a pleasure. Sorry to run, but I have hospital duty tonight. Lasagnas in the ovens. Meat is in the top oven, vegetarian for you, Phoebe, is in the bottom. Your father should be home soon, and Gorilla Boy is upstairs with Arnold." She walked to the door but stopped to take Phoebe's face in her hands and kiss her cheek. "Sorry to dump this on you last minute."

"I can take care of dinner, it's okay," Phoebe said, smiling.

Suzette gently pinched her cheek. "This is why you're the favorite." She let go and grabbed her purse and keys. "I'll be home around three in the morning. Bye, girls."

With that, she left. Phoebe tossed her backpack in the living room, which was only separated from the kitchen by the breakfast nook and a half wall, and D.A. put her bag down beside the loveseat. They set to work getting dinner ready and setting the breakfast table. Ralphie and Arnold walked in just then, and Phoebe tried hard to focus on making the mashed potatoes. She glanced at Arnold long enough to notice he was wearing white boat shoes and white shorts with a navy blue v-neck sweater, the sleeves pushed up on his arms. She swallowed hard and cursed puberty for being good to him while making her even more awkward with her long, lanky limbs and bony frame.

"If Ma's at work, I'm calling Carlos and Tim to come over," Ralphie said.

"_No,_" Phoebe snapped. "Tim, okay, but I can't handle having you _and_ Carlos raising hell."

"Oh, _yeah_, Ralphie," Arnold said, "let's just invite Keesha and Wanda, too, and let Carlos and Wanda set the place on fire."

Phoebe was glad her back was to him as she smiled. Her smile grew when D.A. said, "Besides, we barely even have enough food with you two here."

Arnold patted his stomach. "We're growing boys."

Ralphie had finally surpassed Phoebe in height over the last couple of months, and he was sitting at six-feet-two (and still growing). Arnold was about two inches shorter than him.

"Yeah, well, growing girls need food, too, so at least let us have _some_," D.A. said.

"God forbid Pheebs keeps growing," Ralphie said. "She needs to grow _out_, not _up_."

"Leave her alone, man," Arnold said. "She looks fine the way she is."

D.A. cocked a brow, and she grinned when she noticed Phoebe looked tense as she stood at the stove. "That's my best friend you're ogling, Arnold. Watch it."

Phoebe tensed even more, and Ralphie grabbed Arnold by the shirt. "And she's my step-sister, man. _Off limits_."

D.A. was well aware of Phoebe's feelings towards Arnold, and telling by the red on Arnold's cheeks, she wondered if he didn't have at least _some_ more-than-friendly feelings.

"My silver trout could do worse, Ralphie," D.A. said. "Better that Arnold compliment her appearance than one of your Neanderthal teammate friends take her to Mount Hump." "Mount Hump" wasn't really a mountain, more like a hill the high schoolers used as a Lovers' Lane of sorts.

"Potatoes are done!" Phoebe called out, her voice cracking some. "Just, uhm- need to heat up some rolls."

D.A. gestured to Ralphie and Arnold to leave, which they did, going in the living room to watch TV. She went over to Phoebe and whispered, "How are you holding up?"

"A little embarrassed, but what else is new?"

D.A. smiled. "Deep breaths. I'll try to keep Ralphie off your case."

Phoebe took a couple of slow, deep breaths before she said, "This is why you're my Knight of Flowers. My beautiful, golden Knight of Flowers."

* * *

><p><strong>V. LIBRARY BLOODSHED, PART DEUX: THE BLACKFISH FIGHTS BACK - NOVEMBER 2002<strong>

With midterms coming up, Dorothy Ann spent her lunches in the library. It was a little busier than usual because of midterms, but at least she wouldn't have to deal with the distractions of her friends and noise of the cafeteria. The back wall of the library was mostly windows that looked out to the balcony and stairs that overlooked the cafeteria, but fortunately, the windows managed to block most of the noise. D.A. found a seat at the far end, near the windows, and she heard a familiar groan of stress and frustration. She turned in her seat to find Phoebe sitting on the floor in the history section.

"Phoebe?"

Phoebe looked up and grabbed her books before she got up. She hurried over to D.A. and sat beside her. "What do you know about the Boxer Rebellion? My big essay is on it, and I think I'm taking in too much at once."

D.A. smiled and put a hand on her thigh. "It's all right, Phoebe. Unfortunately, you know history isn't my strong point." Phoebe looked at her in desperation. "But maybe I can help you outline some major points."

Phoebe took out her notebook. "I hate to take you away from studying, but I'd appreciate it so much."

D.A. smiled. "For you, silver trout? Anything."

"You're so amazing, golden rose." Phoebe opened her notebook to where she had jotted down some notes. "This is what I got so far."

D.A. read over her scribble:

_BOXER REBELLION 1899 - 1901  
>- Righteous Harmony Society (Yihetuan): Opposed foreign imperialismChristianity  
>- "GREAT POWERS": US, UK, Russia, Japan, France, Germany, Italy, Austria-Hungary. <em>

D.A. reached for one of the books Phoebe had. "Okay, well, let's see if we can find the big events."

She felt a chill go down her back when she heard a familiar voice, "Well, look, ladies, it seems the Walkerville High School Lezzies Club is in session."

Janet and a couple of her cheerleader friends were walking towards D.A. and Phoebe. "Get your things," D.A. whispered to Phoebe before getting up. Phoebe put her things in her backpack, having a feeling where this would go. "Go away, Janet. We're trying to study."

"Lady anatomy, I assume?" Janet asked.

D.A. laughed. "I love that you think you're being insulting by calling Phoebe and me gay. Honestly, I think you're truly jealous that I managed to become a good friend of Phoebe's, rather than her bully because, unlike you, I know my feelings towards her."

Janet turned red in the face, her brows arching. "I know my feelings. I hate her. She's a pathetic loser."

Phoebe got up when she saw D.A. was becoming angry, and she put her hand on D.A.'s arm before she threw a punch. "Don't."

Janet smirked. "That's right. Keep your bitch on a leash."

It wasn't Dorothy Ann that threw the punch that caused Janet's head to snap back. Years of physically fighting with Ralphie had built up Phoebe's strength, and if she could hold her own against her six-foot-four hockey and football playing step-brother, then a slim cheerleader was easy to take down.

"Apologize to Dorothy Ann," Phoebe said. Janet touched the little bit of blood coming from her nose before she threw at punch at her, but Phoebe dodged her and grabbed her wrist, twisting her arm behind her and bringing her to her knees. "I said _apologize_."

"_Skinny bitch_," Janet said, wincing in pain.

"Doesn't sound like an apology," Phoebe said, twisting harder. "You insulted my best friend. Say you're sorry to her."

"Break my arm, loser, and I'll see to it you're finished," Janet said.

"No, you won't. You can go cry to your daddy and use your Perlstein money to do whatever to me, but you forget there's another Perlstein that's my friend. He won't let you hurt me after I tell him what happened." She twisted harder, making Janet cry out a little. "_Apologize_."

"_I'm sorry!_" Janet gasped.

Phoebe let go of her and turned to D.A. "C'mon, let's go study somewhere less bitchy."

D.A. smirked at Janet before following Phoebe to the back stairwell door. When they were alone in the stairwell, she let out a relieved laugh. "Look at Phoebe Terese, all confident and strong."

"Only because she insulted my golden rose. I can't allow that."

"Well, if I'm your Knight of Flowers, what does that make you to me?"

Phoebe shrugged. "I'll be your Blackfish. Phoebe the Blackfish, like Ser Brynden the Blackfish, younger brother of Lord Hoster Tully."

D.A. linked arms with her. "The Knight of Flowers and her Blackfish."

Phoebe smiled. "Works for me."

* * *

><p><strong>VI. THE PILLOWS - MAY 2003<strong>

The Ternelli house was packed with Ralphie's friends, mostly football and hockey players and cheerleaders, along with the gang for his sixteenth birthday party. Dorothy Ann looked around as she took a drink of punch and noticed one missing face. She knew where Phoebe was, so she went upstairs to find her. She knocked on Phoebe's bedroom door, using a rhythm to let Phoebe know it was her.

"Come in," Phoebe said from the other side.

Dorothy Ann walked in, shutting the door behind her (and locking it, knowing that some couple looking for a room to make out in would try to barge in). She set her drink down on the desk and kicked off her shoes before laying on the bed beside Phoebe. Where D.A. kept her room neat and perfect, Phoebe had an organized mess, her clothes and shoes scattered around. The walls were dark red, the doors and trim white, and there was one high shelf going around the perimeter of the room, books sitting on it from beginning to end (most Phoebe had read, but some were for decoration). Intertwined strings of white lights lined the edge of the shelf, which was something D.A. knew Ralphie put up for her.

The full size bed was low to the floor, as there was no bed frame. Her two pillows were propped up against the wall, one pillowcase designed with the French flag and the other the Republic of Ireland flag, which Phoebe was sitting against as she re-read _A Storm of Swords_. Her comforter was white with a gray and red floral design, and it was a tangled mess with the gray sheets. Above her bed on the wall was the Australian flag (she had an uncle that lived there), and beside the bed on the floor was a lamp, her digital alarm clock, and her _A Song of Ice and Fire_ books. The only other furniture was her dresser, desk, and small table that held a record player. The stereo had belonged to her mother, so D.A. knew it was special to Phoebe. The stack of records that sat under the stereo on a shelf were also her mother's. There was also one framed photo in the room, which sat on the desk. It was of the two of them from eighth grade.

D.A. wrapped herself with the comforter, the cool fabric feeling nice against her skin. "Are you really going to spend the whole evening up here?"

Phoebe put her book down. "Oh, come on, you know the answer to that. Besides, me, Daddy, and Suzette spent Ralphie's birthday with him last night at dinner. That's when he got his vehicle surprise." He was surprised with a 2003 Nissan Xterra.

"I saw it in the driveway." She reached out from under the comforter and draped her arm over Phoebe's waist. "Keep me warm."

Phoebe grinned as she moved so she and D.A. could cuddle. "It's May."

D.A. wrapped her arms around her, instantly feeling warmer. "Yeah, but Dr. T keeps the A/C so low. I thought you liked having any excuse to rest on the 'pillows.'"

Phoebe rested her head on D.A.'s chest and took a deep breath, enjoying the smell of her perfume. "This is true. They are quite comfortable."

D.A.'s ears perked when she heard footsteps, and they both sat up when they heard a _thump_ and muffled voices outside of the door. "_That's Phoebe's room._"

"_So? I am _not_ making out in Ralphie's gross boy-smelling room, and Carlos took some cheerleader in the guest room_."

D.A. recognized the voices right away, and the crushed look on Phoebe's face told her she did too. D.A. knew Phoebe had accepted long ago she and Arnold would never be, but it didn't mean seeing him (or in this case, hearing him) with other girls didn't hurt any less.

"_And I'm not going to be disrespectful of Phoebe by making out with you in her room._"

"_Do you even want to fool around with me, Arnold?_"

"_I won't lie, I really enjoy kissing you, Wanda, but I have my limits. You want to get dirty in Ralphie's room with me? Fine. It'll be great payback for when he fooled around with my cousin. But _not_ Phoebe's room._"

Wanda let out a snort as she laughed. "_Oh, my _God_, I can't believe this shit!_"

"_What?_"

"_You like that little dork, don't you?_"

"_Of course I like her. She's a good friend_."

"_No! You _like_ her!_"

D.A. noticed the slight change in Phoebe's demeanor, especially after Arnold said, "_She- she's probably one of the best people I know, all right? She doesn't deserve having us doing things on her bed._"

"_But if I were her you'd throw me down on that bed, right? Should I grow ten feet and lose a hundred pounds? Dye my hair red? Wear green contacts? Would that get you to touch me in there?_"

"_Wanda, shut up. Mood's gone. I'm going downstairs._"

"_Fine! I'll find someone else to fool around with!_"

D.A. heard them walk away, and she nudged Phoebe. "What are you thinking?"

Phoebe looked a little dazed, and she shook her head. "I'm thinking...thinking about who will eventually sit on the Iron Throne." She sat back against one of the pillows and picked up her book. "You should go back to the party."

D.A. laid back. "Nah, I like it up here. If anyone is going to share this bed with you today, it's going to be me."

She looked up to see Phoebe smile and put her book down. "I suppose I can resume my spot on the pillows."

* * *

><p><strong>note:<strong> _...which had its docks in The Vale Cove (or "The Vale of Arryn Cove," as Phoebe liked to call it)._ - _A Song of Ice and Fire_, of course. The Vale of Arryn is a region of Westeros.

Mount Hump is from _That 70's Show._

Janet provoking Phoebe into punching her is slightly based on Raleigh and Chuck's fight in _Pacific Rim_.

_Above her bed on the wall was the Australian flag (she had an uncle that lived there)..._ - In the MSB chapter book, _Penguin Puzzle_, Phoebe's uncle Cecil, who is Australian, makes an appearance.

As always, comments are welcome.

Stay tuned for part three!


	3. PART III - 2003 TO 2005

**note:** I keep adding and deleting scenes, so again, it took me longer than I thought to edit this. Anyhoo, here's part three.

Don't own MSB.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>the silver trout and the golden rose<br>**by the ultimateSora

**PART III - 2003 TO 2005**

**VII. FOUR HORSE-MEALS OF THE EGG-PORK-ALYPSE - SEPTEMBER 2003**

Dorothy Ann woke that Sunday morning when she felt someone jump on her bed. She jolted up, a shout of "_Jesus!_" before fully coming into a more lucid state.

"No, not Jesus. Just me, your everyday regular Blackfish."

D.A. rubbed the sleep from her eyes and saw a smiling Phoebe kneeling on her bed at her feet. "Not that I'm ever upset to see you, but it's _Sunday_."

"And it's also the twenty-first."

"And- _oh!_"

Phoebe held a wrapped gift out to her. "Happy seventeenth birthday, my beautiful golden rose."

"What did you get me?"

Phoebe moved so she was sitting beside her. "You know I don't buy stuff."

"So you either made it or had Arnold buy it?"

"We've only been dating for two months. I wouldn't ask him to buy you something for me."

D.A. grinned. "So you _did_ make me something!" She was careful not to tear the wrapping paper to pieces, and she opened the gift box once she was able to. Inside was a dark green knitted scarf. There was a gold colored rose patch on each end. "My own Tyrell scarf."

Phoebe nodded. "There's one more."

There was a second scarf, this one not made by Phoebe. It was a blue and red striped fleece with the University of Pennsylvania "P" on each end. "Phoebe! It's gorgeous!" She gave her a tight hug. "I love them both."

They let go of one another, and D.A. got up and went to her bathroom (which connected her room and Evan's room). Phoebe waited for the sink to turn off before she said, "Well, I know how much you want to go to their law school eventually, and you will. You're too beautiful to ever be rejected."

D.A. laughed as she brushed her teeth. "I think it takes more than looks to get in to an Ivy League law school," she said after spitting.

"Okay, well, you have the brains _and_ the looks. How about that?"

"I'll take it."

They both laughed. Phoebe got off the bed and said, "All right, time to get dressed. I'm treating you to breakfast."

D.A.'s eyes widened as she walked out of the bathroom, teeth and face now clean. "Waffles at J.J.'s Diner?"

"What else?"

"Give me a minute to dress and put some make up on, and I'll meet you downstairs."

Just as D.A. was about to take off her t-shirt, the door opened. "Oh, shit!" Ralphie covered his eyes as she pulled her shirt down. "I almost saw the Minnesota Twins!"

"Ralphie!" Phoebe snapped.

Arnold came up behind him and pulled him back. "You're supposed to _knock_. She's not Phoebe."

"And even then he should knock," Phoebe said.

D.A. sighed and went to her closet, taking out a pair of jeans and an argyle v-neck sweater. "Goofus and Gallant are coming with us?"

"Goofus wants the Four Horse-Meals of the Egg-Pork-alypse breakfast," Phoebe said. "Gallant is kind of our ride."

"I kind of have to sit shotgun, though," Ralphie said, sitting on the bed. "Porsches were not made for six-four football and hockey players."

Dorothy Ann went back to her bathroom. "Fine. I'm locking this door, by the way."

Phoebe noticed Ralphie staring at D.A.'s legs as she walked in, and she smacked him on the head. "Stop staring."

"I see a beautiful girl's beautiful legs, I'm gonna take a peek."

"Then _peek_," Phoebe said. "Don't glue your eyes to her perfectly sculpted tanned gams. How would you like it if you caught Arnold staring at _me_ like that?"

Ralphie cocked a brow. "I've caught this dillhole with his hand down your pants, so don't start with me, Fast Pheebs."

"You did _not!_"

Arnold stepped forward. "Can we not have a Ternelli-"

Ralphie jumped to his feet, cutting off Arnold when he said, "Oh, so my dillhole bro can feel up my step-sister all he likes, but god forbid I _look_ at a girl!"

"What Arnold and I do behind closed doors-"

"_You were on the couch in the den!_"

Dorothy Ann heard Phoebe screech just before she opened the bathroom door after changing her clothes and doing her hair and make up, and when she did open it, she saw Phoebe and Ralphie on the floor, Phoebe sitting on Ralphie's chest as she grasped his hair and slammed his head repeatedly on the floor. Arnold was frozen in place, knowing better than to step in to stop a Ternelli fight when it got physical. Ralphie reached up and put one of his massive hands under Phoebe's chin and pushed up with his palm. His fingers grasped her face, one of them ending up her nostril. His other hand was trying to pull one of her hands from his hair, but she grabbed his hand and starting pushing down on it so he was hitting himself.

"_Daddy should have never married Suzette!_"

"_Yeah, well, you were a mistake! They shoulda stopped at me!_"

"_That doesn't make sense!_"

"_It doesn't have to!_"

D.A. patted Arnold's arm. "I think we can end this together."

"You sure?"

"Kind of. I just really don't want blood on my carpet."

Arnold nodded. "Ready when you are."

D.A. tossed her pajamas on the bed and pushed up her sleeves before going to the Ternellis, Arnold beside her. They had to be careful, though. There were two reasons Arnold hadn't intervened earlier: Ralphie tended to get punchy, and Phoebe tended to bite. Arnold came around so he was near Ralphie's head. He grabbed his arms just as D.A. wrapped hers around Phoebe. Unfortunately, both Ternellis were hopped up on adrenaline and taken by surprise. Ralphie got loose and punched Arnold under the chin, and Phoebe bit D.A.'s arm. Arnold and D.A's both let out their curses of pain, which snapped Phoebe and Ralphie from their fight blindness.

"Oh, shit!"

"Dorothy Ann! I am so sorry!"

"Arnold, man! Shit! Bro, I didn't mean to!"

"Your beautiful skin!"

"Shit, man, you're bleeding!"

Arnold held his hand under his chin, as blood rolled down from his lips. "_Teeth_," he managed to get out.

"Emergency room!" Phoebe said. She pulled his keys from his pocket and took his arm, pulling him to the door. "C'mon, my handsome direwolf of Winterfell, I'll drive. D.A., I'm so sorry for biting you and now ditching you on your birthday."

D.A. waved her off, knowing Arnold needed medical attention. "Go. We'll reschedule."

She watched Arnold and Phoebe leave, and she looked at Ralphie when he said, "Damn, I feel awful. Pretty-Boystein needs those teeth if he's going to sail on his looks." He noticed the bruise on D.A.'s arm, and he was gentle as he held her arm to look at it closer. He continued to be gentle as he wiped Phoebe's saliva from her skin with his jacket sleeve. "Pheebs got you deep. At least she didn't break the skin. She did that to me a few times. Hurts like _hell_. She's like a wild dog...or a vampire"

He let go of her arm, and she grinned as she pulled her sleeves down. "You still want that Four Horse-Meals of the Egg-Pork-alypse breakfast?"

"Yeah, but our ride just left."

"I _do_ have a car, you know."

He snapped his fingers. "_Right_."

She laughed. "Not the Ternelli I planned to spend today with, but you'll do."

"I can simulate the experience of the other one, if you'd like." He cleared his throat and said, in his best "Phoebe voice," "'Oh, D.A., you beautiful, golden snail, you are my shining, gorgeous Knight of Flowers who I love oh so much. If only my deep, obsessive love for you was more accepted in society then I could tell you how I really, truly feel, and I could stop using Arnold and have your beautiful, golden, goddess babies.'"

D.A. sighed and rolled her eyes as she picked up her cell phone. "Never mind. I'm calling Keesha and Wanda to join us."

* * *

><p><strong>VIII. GOLDEN ROSE OF HIGHGARDEN VS. DIREWOLF OF WINTERFELL - DECEMBER 2004<strong>

Dorothy Ann brushed the snow off of her coat and green Tyrell scarf (the one Phoebe had made for her) before she walked in the comic book and gaming shop. She took off her gloves as she went to the counter, where a college-aged guy was typing on his laptop. Without looking at her, he said, "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, I called earlier about the _A Game of Thrones_ board game?"

He still didn't look at her. "Oh, right. Yeah, sorry to tell you, but I sold it."

She shook her head. "What? But I reserved it! You said it was your only game, so I asked you to hold on to it for me until I came down here to purchase it! And you said yes!"

He shrugged. "Some guy came in and bought it for a higher price."

D.A. scoffed to herself, having an idea who bought it. "Was he a tall, effeminate preppie who wears glasses and has a curly orange coif?"

"Something like that. Paid me twice as much as the game was worth."

"_That cheeky, slippery bastard_," she said under her breath. She put her gloves on and turned to leave. "Thanks for nothing, sir."

Still not looking up from his laptop, he said, "Happy holidays."

D.A. stormed out to where her dark gray Volkswagen GTI was parked. She got in and started the engine. Before she took off, she took a few calming breaths, and then she drove to Old Walker Vale. She was thankful for her snow tires as she sped through town to get to the Perlstein house. She pulled in their driveway, parking behind Arnold's gray Porsche 911, his sixteenth birthday present from his (quite) wealthy grandparents. Telling that there was no snow on the car and it wasn't in the garage, he had just arrived home. She got out of her hatchback and didn't bother ringing the bell or knocking, opting to just walk in the house.

"Arnold Matthew Perlstein!" she yelled.

"Kitchen!" he called back.

She went to the kitchen to find him making hot cocoa on the stove. He was grinning, which made her want to smack him. "How _dare_ you," she spat.

"Hi to you, too, Miss Ewing. Care for a mug of cocoa? I only make the best, you see."

"You _knew_ I was going to buy that game for Phoebe, and you sneak behind me and buy it instead!"

Arnold poured his cocoa from the pot to a mug. "Of course I did. See, you're the best friend: You have nothing to prove, and you can make her happy no matter what. I'm the boyfriend: I have to constantly make sure I'm keeping her happy, and sometimes that means one-upping her best friend...which, in this case, unfortunately, is you. I'm willing to throw out the thirteen years you and I have known each other if it means Phoebe is happy."

D.A. sighed and pressed her fingers to her temples for a moment. "Okay. Compromise. How much do you want for the game?"

"I'm not selling it to you."

She narrowed her eyes. "You have how many nights of Chrismukkah to give her gifts? I only have Christmas!"

Arnold took a sip of his hot cocoa. "Well, today is December the fourth. Gives you time to find something on eBay, right?"

She flared her nostrils and slowly backed away. "Oh, I'll find something for my silver trout. This is war, _Stark_."

He raised his mug and smiled. "You're on, _Tyrell_."

* * *

><p>There was only one place that Dorothy Ann knew she would be able to find the perfect gifts for Phoebe: Boston. It would be an hour drive, but D.A. didn't care. There were four things Phoebe absolutely loved, aside from her family and friends: <em>A Song of Ice and Fire<em>, animals, the Red Sox, and the Patriots (the latter two causing many fights with the Mets and Giants loving Ralphie, even more so after the World Series over a month ago in which the Red Sox won). There was also one man D.A. knew Phoebe would dump Arnold for if given the chance: Tom Brady.

Her first stop was the Yawkey Way Store, across from Fenway Park, and she found the perfect gifts: A green Fenway Park seat back and a "Boston Red Sox Game Used Baseball Pendant." It was a piece of a baseball used in a game that was set in a round silver pendant, hanging from a thin silver chain. Even D.A. couldn't help but love the necklace. On her way back to Walkerville, she stopped in Foxborough to shop in the Gillette Stadium ProShop.

D.A. parked in an open lot at the stadium and hurried inside as the wind began to pick up. She went in the store, the girl behind the counter greeting her with a smile. "May I help you?" she asked.

D.A. removed her gloves, pocketing them as she walked to the counter. "Yes, please. My best friend is a _huge_ fan of the Patriots, and I'm currently in a gift battle with her boyfriend. I already have the perfect Red Sox gifts for her, so now I need the most perfect Patriots gift for her."

The girl nodded and looked up for a moment as she thought about it. "Well...we have a large selection of jerseys and collectables. Any particular favorite players?"

"Tom Brady."

"We do have Tom Brady jerseys in women's sizes." She pointed to the section. "Those are most of the women's clothing. If you have any questions, please let me know."

"Thank you."

D.A. made her way to the women's clothes, looking through the jerseys. She saw a red one labeled as a "throwback jersey" that had "BRADY" on it. She heard a sudden burst of voices and camera clicks coming from the doors that led to the stadium.

"What's going on?" D.A. asked the girl.

The girl walked over to see what she was talking about. "Oh, the players are here practicing before they leave for Cleveland. The reporters must have seen Tom Brady."

D.A. raised her brows. "Tom Brady's right there?" She took the red "BRADY" jersey and handed the girl her wallet. "I swear I'll be right back to pay for the jersey, so here's my collateral."

She ran out, only to come back and ask for a pen or marker. The girl got her a Sharpie, and D.A. ran back out. _I'm getting Phoebe's favorite football player's autograph on a Patriots jersey...suck on that, Arnold Perlstein_.

* * *

><p>After a lot of convincing and pleading from Dorothy Ann and Arnold, Ralphie and Phoebe were going to throw a holiday party the Saturday before Christmas Day. Most of the invited were Ralphie's friends, but as long as the other six were going to be there, Phoebe didn't care. The Ternelli house was decorated with both Christmas and Hanukkah decor, and guests were encouraged to wear anything festive. Ralphie and Phoebe both had tacky sweaters (and vest, in Ralphie's case), as it had become custom for the Ternelli family Christmas photo to showcase the four in the most ridiculous sweaters (and usually smiling with open mouths and wide eyes). Last year's photo featured them wearing sweaters that lit up.<p>

Ralphie was wearing his favorite red and white knitted sweater that had snowflake and reindeer designs on it. It also read in large, white letters "MERRY CHRISTMAS, YA FILTHY ANIMAL." Phoebe was wearing a knitted red, blue, and white pullover sweater that had snowmen and Christmas trees on it. It also had shoulder pads. Their guests began to arrive, many of them wearing tacky sweaters. Ralphie sent a couple of them away when they didn't get the _Home Alone_ reference on his sweater, but Phoebe smacked him, so he invited them back.

Arnold was one of the small few not in a decorative sweater. He opted for a cream colored shawl-collared sweater over a dark green oxford shirt and dark red slim-fit chinos, along with shined loafers. He was also wearing the blue Santa hat that read "MERRY CHRISMUKKAH!" on the white faux-fur trim that Phoebe surprised him with their first night of Chrismukkah. She was wearing the same hat. Dorothy Ann went with a red and white argyle sweater, along with her green Tyrell scarf. They spotted one another in the kitchen, and Arnold smiled as he went to her.

"So we meet again," he said, still smiling.

D.A. refrained from throwing her eggnog in his face. "Shut up. Phoebe might love your gift, but she is going to _flip_ when she sees what I got her."

Keesha happened to walk by, and she stopped to show them her eye roll as she groaned. "Are you two idiots fighting over Phoebe?"

"He's jealous that Phoebe loves me more," D.A. said.

"And _she's_ jealous that I've actually had sex with Phoebe."

Keesha grimaced. "Gross." She walked off, muttering, "White people are so _weird_."

Phoebe came in just then, and she hugged D.A. from behind. "Two of my favorite people!"

Arnold pouted. "What about my hug?"

Phoebe held up a finger before resuming her firm hold. "In a second." She gave D.A. a squeeze before letting go. "Now, it's your turn." She gave him a quick hug and kiss before wrapping an arm around his waist. "You two having fun?"

D.A. smirked at Arnold. "Moment of truth, Wolf Boy."

"Bring it on, Flower Girl."

Phoebe smiled. "Aww! You two are referencing my nicknames for you!" Then it hit her that they had been planning something. "Wait...what did you two do?"

Carlos and Tim, who had been standing on the other side of the island counter from them, both turned around. "Oh, you don't know?" Tim asked.

"Ginger Fairy and Einstein Barbie have been fighting over something stupid in relation to you, once again," Carlos said.

Tim nodded and added, "This time, it's your Christmas gifts from them."

"No," Phoebe said. She looked up at Arnold before turning to D.A. "I told you both not to get me anything!"

"They are _terrible_ listeners, Pheebo," Carlos said. "It's what happens when too much designer hair products get in your ears, in Perlstein's case."

"And since when does D.A. do anything anyone tells her?" Tim asked, laughing.

Carlos looked at Tim. "It's sad, isn't it? The guy that's banging her and the girl we all assumed was banging her don't listen to her."

"Do you listen to the girls you've banged?" Tim asked.

"Fair point, Mr. Reynolds."

D.A. looked past Carlos' shoulder. "Oh, look, here comes one of your conquests now."

Carlos' eyes widened. "Oh, _shit_. I'm gonna go hide out upstairs."

He ran off, and Tim laughed, knowing D.A. was only trying to get rid of him. Arnold and D.A. looked at Phoebe when she touched their arms. "Well, if you two brought me gifts, let's get it over with."

Arnold and D.A. stuck their tongues out at one another before they went to retrieve their gifts from the front den. Arnold had the one, and D.A. had four. They returned to the kitchen to find Phoebe leaning on the island counter with her face in her hands because Ralphie and the other four were standing around her.

"It's like a boring movie that you kinda hope ends with some violence," Keesha said to Tim. "Will Arnold and D.A. end up fighting to the death for Pheebs? Or will D.A. just punch him in the throat and declare victory?"

"Nah," Carlos said, cutting in. "She should go for the balls. That'd be funnier."

Ralphie nodded. "That would be funnier, and it'd keep him from violating my step-sister."

Wanda closed her eyes and held up her hand. "_Can you not?_ I don't need to hear that."

Keesha laughed. "What, you think the most they do is hold hands?"

"Please stop," Phoebe said, face still covered. Arnold cleared his throat, and she looked up. "Oh, good, you two are back."

Arnold and D.A. set the gifts on the counter. "I'd suggest opening Arnold's first," D.A. said. "You may like it, but mine are better."

Arnold grinned. "Oh, D.A. is just upset because no one believes her tan is 'natural' during a New England winter."

D.A. grinned back. "Keep talking, you hairless seal."

Carlos laughed. "Ha! Get it? 'Cause he shaves for swimming!"

Keesha patted him on the head. "We got it."

Phoebe took Arnold's gift and opened it, revealing the _A Game of Thrones_ board game. "Seven hells! Arnold, this is amazing!"

Ralphie took it from her and looked it over. "Holy shit, I may not read those books, but this game looks pretty kick ass."

While he continued to read the back of the box, Phoebe picked up D.A.'s first gift. She unwrapped it, seeing a small black box. She opened it and gasped when she saw the baseball pendant. "It's made from an authentic Red Sox game ball," D.A. said. "Straight from Yawkey Way."

"It's perfect!" Phoebe took it out of the box and put it on. She then picked up the second gift. D.A. knew it was the autographed jersey. Phoebe opened the box after unwrapping it, and her eyes went wide, and she was frozen for a moment. "Is- is this- I-"

Ralphie put the board game down and looked over her shoulder. "Holy shit, once again."

"What is it?" Tim asked.

Phoebe's hands shook as she held up the jersey. "Oh, my God. Is it really- really autographed? By Tom Brady?"

D.A. nodded. "I bought the jersey, and he happened to be in the stadium-"

"_You met Tom Brady?_"

"Briefly. Just long enough to ask him to sign the jersey."

Phoebe held the jersey to her nose and took a deep breath. She gently put it down and walked around the counter to D.A. She closed her eyes and took D.A.'s hands in hers. "You were in the presence of Tom Brady. I just want to soak that in for a moment."

"I also shook his hand."

Phoebe then took her right hand and held it to her face. "Tom Brady touched this hand. _Tom Brady touched this hand._ This hand is sacred and holy."

"Cut it off! Go Ravens!" Keesha said.

"Screw the Ravens," Carlos said. "Go Eagles!"

Wanda blew a raspberry. "Dallas Cowboys cheerleaders!"

"Steelers!" Tim said.

"Blasphemy in my own house!" Ralphie yelled out. "There is only _one_ team, and it is the Giants!" Ralphie waved his hand at D.A. "You are one person away from Tom Brady. You can leave now."

Phoebe shook her head, keeping D.A.'s hand on her cheek. "Ralphie, shut up. Dorothy Ann was always a New England treasure, but now it's truly official."

Arnold sighed. "Am I the only one who doesn't care about football?"

"Arnold, you know I love you, so I'm just going to forget that you said that," Phoebe said.

D.A. patted her on the shoulder with her other hand. "You have two more gifts."

Phoebe sighed and eventually let go of her. She opened her third gift, seeing a small sword with a thin blade when she opened the box. "Is this...?"

"A replica of Arya Stark's sword, Needle?" D.A. asked. "Indeed it is. It even comes with a wall mounted plaque to hold it." Phoebe saw the plaque, which was a gray and white shield that had a wolf on it, the words above the wolf reading "WINTER IS COMING." "I found it online. I hope you like it."

"I love it!" She gave her a hug. "Thank you so much."

"Open the last one!" Carlos said.

Phoebe let go of D.A. and began unwrapping the last and largest gift. She opened the box, her eyes getting wide again. "Is this a _real_ Fenway seat?"

D.A. smiled. "Just the back, but yes, it's a real piece of Fenway."

Phoebe gave her another hug. "You're too good to me. My gifts will suck in comparison."

"I told you not to worry about that by not getting me anything," D.A. said, laughing.

"Yeah, well, I decided not to listen." Phoebe kept one arm around D.A. as she wrapped the other around Arnold. "You're both too good to me. I love you both so much."

"Do white people like sharing each other or something, Ralphie?" Keesha asked.

"How would I know? I'm Italian."

Keesha shrugged. "You look white."

Phoebe gave Arnold and D.A. both a squeeze before she let go of them. "I'm going to take this stuff upstairs. Ralphie, help me, please?"

He nodded and helped her carry her gifts up to her room. The others scattered back to the party, leaving Arnold and D.A. He patted her back and said, "Well, Ewing, you did all right. Truce?"

She smiled. "Truce. Though, I totally won." She gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek. "I _always_ win."

* * *

><p><strong>IX. PROVIDENCE BOUND - APRIL 2005<strong>

Phoebe put her acceptance letters on the table in front of Dorothy Ann. "Choose for me."

They were in the Ternelli breakfast nook, and Phoebe had just received the last of the letters from the schools she applied to. Of the six, she was accepted to three, but she couldn't decide where to go.

"I can't do that, Phoebe. This is something _you_-"

"No! No, it's not! I can't choose, so I need someone else to."

D.A. looked at the letters. Providence College, University of Massachusetts, and Boston College all accepted her, and all were fairly close. "Well, it depends, I suppose, on how close you want to be to home and where you want to live for four years."

"I'm leaning towards PC, but I'd love to be in Massachusetts. But if I go to PC, I'll be closer to home and Ralphie, who _is_ going to PC." Ralphie had received a hockey scholarship to Providence College.

D.A. wasn't sure if she should tell Phoebe where she decided to go, knowing it would influence her, so she decided not to. "If being close to home is the most important factor, then go with PC. You know the campus, and you've been to Providence many times before."

"Well, where did you choose to go? I know you were looking at schools that offered rowing."

D.A. applied to Brown (which had a very good women's rowing team), Princeton, and Yale, all of which accepted her, but she decided on Brown. She planned to do her undergraduate work there and then apply for the Penn law school when she graduated. If she told Phoebe she decided on Brown, that would finalize her decision to go to PC.

"I'll tell you when you've decided where you're going to go."

Phoebe took a deep breath and paused for a moment before she picked up one of the letters. "Okay...Providence. I'll go to Providence."

"I chose Brown."

Phoebe's face lit up. "We should live together!"

* * *

><p><strong>note:<strong> J.J.'s Diner and the Four Horse-Meals of the Egg-Pork-alypse are both from _Parks and Recreation._ Ralphie's Phoebe impression is also loosely based on April's impression of Leslie.

Arnold and Dorothy Ann fighting over Phoebe's gift was also kind of based on a storyline between Ben and Ann on _Parks and Recreation_.

Comments are always welcome.

Stay tuned for part four!


	4. PART IV - 2006 TO 2008

**note:** Sorry it's taken me a while to update. I kept changing and editing and deleting parts of this chapter, so it's been a pain, haha. Anyway, here's part four.

Don't own MSB.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>the silver trout and the golden rose<br>**by the ultimateSora

**PART IV - 2006 TO 2008**

**X. ROBERT'S REBELLION - JUNE 2006 **

Dorothy Ann tried not to flinch or show any discomfort as she watched Phoebe get her upper left arm tattooed. Well, her arm had already been tattooed with the outline of the art; she was getting it colored now. Oddly enough, this was not Phoebe's first. D.A. could see the script on the inside of Phoebe's left arm: _Never forget who you are, for surely the world won't. Make it your strength. Then it can never be your weakness. Armor yourself in it, and it will never be used to hurt you_. On the inside of her right arm: _Fear cuts deeper than swords_. D.A. knew they were quotes from those _A Song of Ice and Fire_ books Phoebe loved so much. There was another tattoo that was on the inside of her upper right arm: A black trout. _Blackfish_.

"Timmy did a good job designing this for you," the tattoo artist, a punk-looking guy named Scooter, said. He was a friend of Tim's and came highly recommended. Tim didn't have any tattoos, but he met Scooter through their artist friends. "But Timmy never does a bad drawing."

"He also designed the tattoo I plan to get on the other side," Phoebe said.

"Aw, yeah, he showed me the design. Something with a male deer and a dragon?"

"A crowned stag standing over a three-headed dragon," she said. "It depicts Robert's Rebellion when Robert Baratheon defeated Rhaegar Targaryen...it's from a book series I've loved since I was a kid."

"Can't wait to work on that." Scooter briefly looked up at D.A. "What about you, blonde friend? Can I interest you in any ink? Perhaps a piercing?"

She looked at him with slight shock. "What? Oh, no, no...thank you. I'm all right."

Phoebe smiled at her. "Dorothy Ann's never really been one for tattoos or alternative piercings."

"Not for me, anyway," D.A. said. "I didn't care when Wanda got that bellybutton piercing or you with your tattoos."

After a few more minutes, Scooter did a couple of touch ups and turned off the tattooing machine. "All done. Take a look in the mirror."

D.A. couldn't see the tattoo as it was being colored, and Phoebe had not let her see it when it was just the outline. Phoebe went to a floor length mirror on the other side of the shop, and she let out an excited squeal.

"It's _perfect!_ Scooter, thank you so much!" She came back to the chair and turned so D.A. could see it. "What d'you think?"

D.A.'s jaw dropped as she looked at the art that went from Phoebe's shoulder to just below her elbow. The center image was an Ornithomimus with an egg in its mouth. A bean stalk wrapped around Phoebe's arm, and butterflies and bats (one of which was wearing a red ball cap) appeared to fly around. The dinosaur was surrounded by a burst of color, mostly oranges and reds with some purples, with an asteroid flying over. A sea monster was swimming along the bottom, eight salmon in tow, and below that was a food chain of phytoplankton to zooplankton to an anchovy to a tuna fish swimming over two hydrothermal vents. It was clear that the art depicted her time in Ms. Frizzle's class, which, as Phoebe once told her, was the best thing to ever happen to her.

"Holy _shit_," she managed to get out. "Phoebe, it's gorgeous! Scooter, you did an amazing job."

Scooter put his hand over his heart. "Thanks, li'l lady." He covered Phoebe's arm with a clear wrap, taping it in place. "You know the drill. You need any hemp lotion for it?"

"No thanks," Phoebe said. "I have plenty at home."

"Just come on by when you're ready for the Robert's Rebellion one."

She nodded. "Will do. Thanks, again, Scooter."

After Phoebe paid, she and Dorothy Ann left the parlor and walked the downtown Providence streets to the lot Dorothy Ann's Volkswagen was parked. D.A. walked on Phoebe's right side so they could link arms, and she rested her head against Phoebe's shoulder.

"So when are you getting Robert's Rebellion?"

"Soon. I'll let this one heal first." She shook her head a bit to let her auburn locks move around. "What d'you think of me cutting my hair off?"

D.A. reached up and gently tugged on some strands. "You've always had short hair."

"No, not like where it stops under my ears...I mean cutting it _off_, maybe getting a fauxhawk."

D.A. wasn't sure what to say. Part of her didn't want her to. Despite what Phoebe had said in the past, she did have really pretty hair. D.A. would hate to see it go, but if it made Phoebe happy to shave it off, who was she to say no?

"Whatever you do, you know I'll support you," D.A. said.

"You'd hate for me to cut it off, huh?"

"I didn't say that."

Phoebe smirked. "You were thinking it."

* * *

><p><strong>XI. SOMEONE I WOULD MURDER PROBABLY - APRIL 2007<strong>

Dorothy Ann woke when she felt the second body get on her bed. She knew who it was, so she wasn't scared or angry. She wrapped her arms around Phoebe, smelling the cigarette smoke that had attached to her clothes. Phoebe wasn't a smoker, but she had been out at a party with Ralphie and Carlos, and they must have been out on the patio among the smokers.

"What happened?" D.A. asked.

Phoebe turned on her side and pressed her forehead against D.A.'s neck. "I did something."

D.A. tensed. "What- or should I say who- did you do?"

"I shouldn't have done it! But he was being so nice, and we were having such a great time, like we used to! The worst part is...I _wanted_ to do it!"

D.A. felt her stomach clench. "Oh...oh, god, Phoebe, you didn't."

"I did!"

"With _Carlos?_"

Phoebe snapped back to look at her, her expression of disgust clear in the moonlit room. "Oh, gross, no! Carlos is a good friend, and I adore him dearly, but I don't know who he's been in."

Relief washed over D.A. "Oh, thank goodness. Because you can do better than that." She gently patted Phoebe's cheek. "So who was it?"

"Arnold."

Arnold had broken up with her right before they started college, almost two years ago. Dorothy Ann helped Phoebe go through her post-break up mourning phase (which had been rough). It had been soon after that when Phoebe got her first tattoo (the "Never forget who you are..." quote on the inside of her left arm). D.A. was afraid the tattoo may have been a brash decision based on her raw emotions, but her second tattoo came soon after, then the Blackfish one, followed by her Frizzle collage that D.A. loved. Phoebe got the Robert's Rebellion one over that past Christmas, and D.A. loved it, too. It was on her upper right arm: A crowned stag stood over a dead three-headed dragon that was red. Around the image, it read, _Rhaegar fought valiantly, Rhaegar fought nobly, Rhaegar fought honorably. And Rhaegar died_.

"Oh, _Phoebe_."

"I know!" Phoebe sobbed. "I managed to sneak out of the townhouse before Ralphie saw me."

The guys lived together in an upscale townhouse, which was a unit on a property that Arnold's (very wealthy) grandparents owned. As long as the guys took care of the place, they got to live there rent-free, a high school graduation gift to Arnold from his grandparents. D.A. knew the break up made it awkward at first for Ralphie, who was split between his step-sister, whom he _adored_ like she was his own blood, and his best friend, whom he _adored_ like "a bro."

"I'm like a kid of divorced parents!" Ralphie had told Phoebe.

"You _are_ a kid of divorced parents!" Phoebe then pointed out to him.

D.A. sat up after letting go of Phoebe. "Go put on some comfy clothes, and I'll get you some comfort food."

Phoebe nodded and got off the bed. D.A. rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock, seeing it was after four. That didn't matter; Phoebe needed her. She got up and used the hair band on her wrist to pull her blonde locks up into a messy bun. She remained in her faded Minnesota Twins shorts and gray "OLD WALKER VALE ROWING" t-shirt, opting to not put a bra on. She walked out of her room and heard the shower start in the bathroom, which was across the small house from her room.

The house had once been a two bedroom, Phoebe's room being the larger, but at some point, a previous owner converted the garage into a third bedroom. The other bedroom, which was pretty small, was used for storage (since the attic tended to leak during heavy rain). Pro of D.A. having the garage-room was that it was quite large. Con was it was also the laundry room, and to get to the one bathroom, she had to cross the kitchen and dining room. She didn't mind. Being next to the kitchen meant she didn't have to walk far to start on breakfast. Since sharing a house, the two ended up having their own household jobs. D.A. cooked, did repairs, and took out the trash. Phoebe cleaned, mowed the lawn, and was the bug catcher.

With Phoebe in the shower, D.A. knew she had enough time to make breakfast. She turned on the waffle iron and got everything out she needed to make waffles. It didn't take her long to mix everything, and she poured the batter on the iron. As the first waffles cooked, she made eggs, bacon, and soy "sausage" for Phoebe. She made a couple more batches of waffles, knowing she and Phoebe could easily put them away. Phoebe came out from the hall in her pajama pants and a red t-shirt that read, in cracked gold letters, "WALKER LAKE BUCCANEERS TRACK & FIELD." Phoebe was still lanky enough to wear shirts from middle school. Her short hair was damp, and her face was flushed.

"I made breakfast," D.A. said. "Thought this might be the best comfort food."

Phoebe went to her and gave her a tight hug, D.A. returning the hold. "I know we're both tragically straight, but can we go to Massachusetts and just get married?"

"Oh, Phoebe, you know I love you oh so much, but I don't think I want my mother telling me 'I told you so.'"

She smiled when Phoebe chuckled. She gave Phoebe a pat on the butt, gesturing to the couch, and as Phoebe went to sit down, D.A. served their plates. She joined Phoebe on the couch, and she turned on the TV. Not much was on, so she turned it to the news for some background noise.

"So, tell me what happened," D.A. said.

Phoebe took a bite of the soy sausage. "So you know I only agreed to go out tonight because I haven't been able to hang out with Ralphie in a while, right?"

"Yeah."

"So me, him, and Carlos go to a party one of Ralphie's hockey buddies was throwing. When I see Arnold, I quickly beeline away and go to the other side of the house. I see him going to talk to Ralphie and Carlos, and oh, D.A., he looked _so amazing_, like he always does." She gestured down her body. "Perfectly ironed collared shirt and slacks, shined fancy loafers, perfectly styled curls. He was with some of his swim team buddies, which a part of me was relieved because he wasn't with another girl. So one of his swim team buddies brings me an unopened can of Sprite, telling me his friend wanted me to have it. I look up to see Arnold smiling at me. I leave the drink and hurry to the back patio. As much as I wanted to talk to him, I knew it would have been a _horrible_ idea." She paused to take a couple of bites of her waffles. "So I feel a tap on my shoulder, and I turned to see _him_.

"'I'm sorry,' he says. 'For everything. I fucked up, Phoebe, and I regret it all the time.' I ask him why he didn't tell me sooner, and he says because he hadn't had the chance. I think about it for a moment, and he's right, since I was so good at avoiding him. I tell him, 'You hurt me really bad, you know.' He nods, and I always knew when he was lying, and he wasn't then. He was sincere. 'Can we at least try to be friends again?' he asks me. I nod, tell him I'd like that. So for the rest of the night, we sit at a table on the patio, just us, talking about everything going on in our lives.

"Then he tells me he likes my hair." Her hair was buzzed short on the sides and longer on top. The strands were too long to wear up, so she combed the strands back and a little to the side. "'Yours is perfect as always,' I tell him. Then...then I put my hand on his. Keep in mind I haven't had one drink at all tonight. I pull my hand away when I realize what I did, but he gently grasps it and interlocks his fingers in mine. Then this _explosion_ of feelings just- Next thing I know, we're making out in his car, separating just long enough for him to drive us to the townhouse, and we're naked in his room, just going _crazy_ on each other." She took a few more bites of food. "We- well, we do it a couple of more times. He holds me afterwards, whispering that it felt _right_. I agreed, but then I started to wonder...could I do it again? Go through loving him and then losing him, all that pain and heartache? I quickly get up and dress, and after a quick bye, I ran out and went down to my motorcycle- see, 'cause I left it since Ralphie would drive me."

Phoebe rode a 1966 Triumph Bonneville, which had been her mother's motorcycle. When Diane Terese died in 1992, her brothers in Boston held on to the bike and kept it maintained until Phoebe turned eighteen, when they gave it to her. The rest of the gang (D.A. included) was shocked to see how balanced she was on the motorcycle and then finding out she knew how to ride thanks to one of her uncles.

"So, what are you going to do now?" D.A. asked.

"What d'you mean?"

"Look, we both know Arnold very well, and we both know he's not the 'hit it and quit it' type. And he _definitely_ wouldn't use his charm to manipulate any girl to sleep with him. From what you told me, it sounds like he wants to really try again. He made his mistake, and he's regretting it." D.A. smiled and gave Phoebe's thigh a squeeze. "He knows he had the best girl in all of New England- nay, the world- and he screwed everything up big time. Still, we both know what you went through when he did what he did."

Phoebe rested her head on her shoulder. "Tell me what I should do."

D.A. didn't like the idea of Phoebe going back to him, fearing what could happen if he broke her heart again, but she couldn't bring herself to say that. Instead, she said, "Oh, my silver trout of Riverrun, you know I won't do that. I gave you my thoughts; now, _you_ have to decide what _you_ are going to do."

"Decide for me? _Please?_"

D.A. chuckled. "_No_."

"But you're my Knight of Flowers, my golden rose of Tyrell."

D.A. kissed the top of her head. "And I'll be here to fight off evil wizards and warlocks with my magic sword or whatever, just for you."

Phoebe got up. "I'm not even going to tell you everything wrong with what you just said." She walked to the hall and then quickly came back. "Okay, it's going to bother me if I don't."

* * *

><p>Phoebe conked out on the couch later that morning, and after Dorothy Ann covered her with a blanket, she cleaned herself up, put on jeans and a clean t-shirt, and put some make up on. She slipped on her boat shoes and headed out to her car. She drove to the guys' townhouse, parking in the street. She hoped Arnold answered the door when she rang the bell, but instead, it was Tim.<p>

"D.A.? What's up?"

She gently pushed him back as she walked in. "Arnold home?"

"He's upstairs."

"Thanks."

She went upstairs and down the hall to his bedroom. His door was open, and she could see him at his desk, typing on his MacBook. His back was to her, so he didn't see her walk in until she slammed his laptop shut.

"Whoa! Hey!"

D.A. felt her adrenaline suddenly rush, and she bounced a little on the balls of her feet. "Let me tell you something about Phoebe Terese, all right? She's my best friend, and anyone who hurts her is someone I would murder probably."

Arnold's expression softened. "I wouldn't hurt her. Not again."

"She's confused and a bundle of emotions right now." She pointed a hard finger at him. "If you two decide to get back together, I will be watching you like a hawk, got it? If you hurt her again, you won't have Ralphie to deal with because I'll be on you first, beating the shit out of you. No one hurts my best friend without me hurting them, too, all right?"

He stood up. "D.A., I swear I would _never_ hurt her, not again."

Before he could react, she hit him in the throat with her palm, and when he bent over in pain, she jumped and wrapped her legs around his torso, flipping him over as they fell to the floor. She got up and smoothed out her shirt.

"Just remember I can do worse than that."

He coughed. "Got it."

With that, she left.

* * *

><p><strong>XII. PHEEB OFF - JULY 2008<strong>

Keesha grinned when she noticed Dorothy Ann staring daggers at Arnold. He was hanging streamers around the living room with Carlos for Phoebe's surprise twenty-first birthday party, and Keesha nudged D.A. to snap her out of her thoughts.

"You have a cake to decorate, remember?"

D.A. looked at the strawberry cake she had been putting the frosting on. "Oh, yeah. Right."

"It's been over a year," Keesha said. "Arnold isn't going to hurt your wife, okay?"

"Only because he knows I'll bury him in the backyard if he does."

"You know I can hear you, right?" Arnold asked, not turning around. "Your living room and kitchen are kind of the same room."

"Good. I want you to hear," D.A. said.

Arnold hopped off the step ladder and went over to D.A., making sure to keep the bar counter between them. "You don't trust me, I get it. But I love Phoebe, all right? Ralphie believes it, Suzette believes it, Mark...still hates me, but that's beside the point. So you know what? I'll just tell you now: I want to marry Phoebe. I do. I want to be her husband and father of her children. I want grow old with her until I die, because statistically speaking, I'd be the first to go."

"So, what? Are you proposing to her tonight?"

"No, I'm proposing tomorrow night when I take her out to dinner for her birthday." Since the thirteenth fell on a Sunday, the gang decided to throw her surprise party the night before on Saturday. "Think all you want about me, Dorothy Ann, but I'm not going to fuck things up with Phoebe again."

"Dude!" Carlos said. "You're _proposing?_ You're twenty-one! Way to leave the party early!"

Arnold grinned. "Except I found that one girl at the party I always want to go home with."

Carlos gagged, and Keesha laughed. "Well, as gross as it all is, I also think it's sweet. The gingers finally settling for one another. Hey! Let's go find the Friz and ask if we can borrow the bus to go back in time and tell kid-Phoebe that Arnold will propose to her, just to see her fall apart from nerves and excitement."

"Nah," Carlos said. "Poor kid would just wet herself."

"True," Keesha said. She looked at Arnold. "You realize that if you marry Pheebs, you're marrying the blonde who hates you, too, right? Oh, and Ralphie. You'd be marrying Ralphie, too."

Arnold looked at Dorothy Ann. "I'm fine with that. All of it. I wouldn't mind if you told me how I can be your friend again, Dorothy Ann. I don't want almost twenty years of friendship going down the drain."

She looked at him and saw the sincerity written across his face. Then again, Arnold was never one to lie or be manipulative to get what he wanted. He wasn't Janet. Still, she couldn't help remember the state Phoebe was in for months when he broke up with her. Granted, Arnold wasn't the eighteen year old kid who was scared of "moving too fast" anymore.

"We may have known each other for a long time," D.A. said, "but if I have to choose between you and Phoebe, I will always choose her. You do anything..._anything_...that hurts her-"

"I know," Arnold said, cutting her off. "You don't have to worry about that, because it won't happen."

"You can't promise or guarantee that."

"Yes, I can," he said. "I know Phoebe quite well, and I love her, flaws and all. It's not like she'll surprise me with something that'll make me want to leave her."

D.A. leaned on the counter. "Oh, you _know_ her?"

Arnold grinned. "I know her in ways you'll _never_ know her."

Keesha leaned close to D.A. "He means sex."

"I know what he means," D.A. snapped. She turned her attention back to Arnold. "I also know her in ways you'll _never_ know her."

Keesha looked at Arnold. "She means periods and girl talk."

Carlos quickly joined Arnold at the bar counter. "Am I sensing a Pheeb Off?" In a game show announcer voice, he said, "Which of these two dorks knows Phoebe best? Tune in to find out!"

"It's no contest because I've already won," Dorothy Ann said. "There is no way in hell Arnold knows more about Phoebe than I do."

Keesha took out her cell phone and dialed. "Ralphie? Hey, change of plans. Get Pheebs to write down some personal questions only Ginger Balls and Tits McGee would know. Yep, we've finally come to that point. Get some of those little whiteboards, if you can. All right, sounds good. Later."

Arnold and D.A. gave her hard looks. "'Ginger Balls'?" he asked.

"Tits McGee'?" she asked.

Keesha shook her head. "Not you two."

The front door opened, and Tim and Wanda walked in, both carrying boxes of alcohol. "The beer's in my car," Tim said.

"We're having a Pheeb Off," Keesha said.

Wanda set her box down on the counter and took out a bottle of vodka. "I should get really drunk for this."

Carlos quickly went to the box and took out a bottle of whiskey. "Me too."

They all went back to decorating. D.A. finished the cake, writing HAPPY 21ST BIRTHDAY, LADY PHOEBE THE BLACKFISH in red and blue frosting on top of the pink that covered the cake. She used white frosting to draw little fish all over. Half an hour later, Ralphie and Phoebe walked in to a shout of "Surprise!" from the other six.

Phoebe smiled. "Guys, this is so sweet of you, but what's this about me writing down questions?"

Keesha laughed. "Your boyfriend and wife were fighting over who knew you better, so Carlos declared a Pheeb Off."

"To the living room!" Carlos said.

They all went to the living room, Arnold and D.A. sitting on the couch as the others, sans Phoebe, brought chairs over. Ralphie handed Arnold and D.A. small dry erase boards and markers, and Phoebe stood in front of them.

"So, why are we doing this?" Phoebe asked.

"It's your birthday and a game about _you_," Carlos said.

"Plus, we're tired of these two arguing over you," Keesha added.

Carlos got up and got the plastic shot glasses Tim and Wanda also brought. He set ten each in front of Arnold and D.A., and he poured vodka in to each one. "Okay, so," he said, "basically, Pheebs, you'll ask your questions, and them two will write their answers and hold them up. A wrong answer means they have to take a shot. Who ever has the most shots undrunk left wins. Begin!"

Phoebe cleared her throat. "Okay. First question: What is my favorite candy combination?"

Arnold and D.A. wrote down their answers before holding them up, showing the same answer: SOUR PATCH KIDS AND REESE'S PIECES.

"Both are right," Phoebe said. "Second question: Daddy used to sing me a lullaby when I was little. What was it?"

They wrote and showed the same answer: "I SEE THE MOON."

"Correct, both," Phoebe said. "Third question: Who was my first crush?"

Arnold smiled as he wrote down his answer: ME.

D.A.'s answer: LUKE SKYWALKER.

Phoebe's cheeks reddened. "D.A.'s right."

"_Shot!_" the other five shouted.

Arnold took his shot and gestured for Phoebe to continue. "Okay, fourth question: What are my two biggest phobias?"

Arnold: STAGE FRIGHT AND CLOWNS

D.A.: GLOSSOPHOBIA ("STAGE FRIGHT") AND COULROPHOBIA (CLOWNS)

"Both are right. Fifth question: Why was I initially put on birth control?"

Arnold: WE BECAME SEXUALLY ACTIVE

D.A.: TO KICK START YOUR PERIOD BECAUSE YOU WERE FIFTEEN AND HADN'T STARTED

Wanda laughed. "Oh, my God! You didn't get on the rag until you were fifteen? No wonder you had and have the body of a twelve year old boy!"

"Do you look at twelve year old boys often?" D.A. asked her.

Arnold cocked his brow. "Wait, you were on birth control before we started fooling around?"

Phoebe's already-red face darkened some more. "I- I thought you knew?"

"Take your shot!" Carlos said.

Arnold put his dry erase board down. "No! This is bullshit." He got up and looked at Phoebe. "Look, I love you, and I don't think I need to do this to prove to _her_," he pointed to D.A., "that I would never hurt you. I know you enough to know I want to be with you forever. Dorothy Ann can threaten me all she wants, but she also should just deal with the fact that I want to be your husband some day, if you'll have me."

Phoebe looked at D.A. "You threatened him, for me?"

She got up. "I'll be damned if he hurts you again."

Phoebe went to her and gave her a tight hug. "That's so sweet!"

Arnold cleared his throat. "I think I basically just proposed to you, Phoebe? Where's my hug?"

"In a second," Phoebe said, still holding tight to D.A., who was returning the hold.

Keesha laughed. "I told you, Arnold: You want to marry Phoebe, you'll have to marry D.A., too."

* * *

><p><strong>note:<strong> _"I know we're both tragically straight..."_ - From _Parks and Recreation_.

_Phoebe got up. "I'm not even going to tell you everything wrong with what you just said." She walked to the hall and then quickly came back. "Okay, it's going to bother me if I don't."_ - Kinda taken from _Parks and Recreation_. Ben says something similar to Ann when she suggests Tyrion Lannister has magic powers.

_"Let me tell you something about Phoebe Terese, all right? She's my best friend, and anyone who hurts her is someone I would murder probably."_ - Also from _Parks and Recreation_.

As always, comments are welcome.

Stay tuned for part five!


	5. PART V - 2009 TO 2011

**note:** Sorry this took so long. I kept adding and deleting and editing and well, here's part five.

Don't own MSB.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>the silver trout and the golden rose<br>**by the ultimateSora

**PART V - 2009 TO 2011**

**XIII. MINNEPAUL-SAINT APOLIS - NOVEMBER 2009**

The snow began to fall as Dorothy Ann's aunt and uncle drove her and Phoebe to Minneapolis–Saint Paul International Airport, and the thunder started rumbling when the two went to their gate after checking in. They sat by the windows to watch the snow, but what started as a light snowfall quickly picked up in to a small blizzard.

"Minnesotans are used to this stuff, right?" Phoebe asked. She began twisting her engagement ring around, her newest nervous habit. "I mean, like you know, back home, New England shuts down when it snows, but this is like everyday life here in the midwest, right?"

D.A. chuckled. "Yeah, it snows a lot here, even well in to April, but even Minnesotans have their limits."

"_Attention, passengers._" Both girls turned towards the gate attendant when they heard her voice over the intercom. "_Delta flight 758 to Boston-Logan will be delayed one hour due to the weather. Crews are de-icing the plane, and we are monitoring the weather here and in Boston. We will inform you of any updates, and we apologize for any inconvenience. Thank you, and Happy Thanksgiving._"

"Better late than a crash," D.A. said.

Phoebe slumped in her seat. "True."

D.A. reached over and put her hand on her thigh, giving it a gentle squeeze. "We'll be home for Thanksgiving. I know it's important to you to be with the other Ternellis."

Phoebe smiled and took her hand with both of hers. "Don't think I'm upset being here. I've had fun coming with you to visit with your extended family, and I think the Twin Cities are lovely. You know how I get when the weather's bad."

D.A. nodded. "I know. Since our flight's delayed, how about I treat you to a Starbucks hot chocolate?"

"That sounds good." Phoebe got up when D.A. did, and they both strapped on their backpacks (and purse, in D.A.'s case) and slung their coats over their arms. "I should probably let Ralphie know our flight's delayed."

Phoebe sent him a text as she followed D.A. down the concourse. She'd hate for him to drive all the way to Boston and wait for longer than he should. The line at Starbucks was long but moving. D.A. placed their orders and paid, and after they got their drinks, they went back to the gate, finding their seats still empty. Phoebe set her backpack down at her feet after she sat down, and she felt her phone buzz in her pocket.

"Oh, no," Phoebe said.

"What's wrong?"

"Ralphie says I-95 is shut down in parts because of snow-related accidents. He won't be able to get to Boston."

"Tell him not to worry about it," D.A. said. "We can catch a train to Providence or stay the night in Boston if we have to."

Phoebe smiled and responded back to Ralphie, telling him not to worry. "This is why I need my Knight of Flowers. You always have a back up plan, and you know just how to keep me calm."

D.A.'s arm was suddenly around Phoebe when a flash of lightning and crack of thunder caused the lights to flicker. She could feel Phoebe shake a bit, but her firm hold kept Phoebe's heart from exploding.

"Deep breaths," D.A. said. "It's okay. I'm right here."

Phoebe took a couple of deep, calming breaths and nodded. "Thanks."

"_Attention, passengers. Due to the severe winter weather, Delta flight 758 to Boston-Logan has been cancelled. We will provide certificates for discounted hotel rooms to any passenger that need them. If you wish to rebook your flight, please visit a Delta Need Help Center. We apologize for the inconvenience. Have a Happy Thanksgiving._"

D.A. picked up her purse and took out their boarding passes. "Save our seats. I'm going to go get our flight rebooked." She shouldered her purse and got up, putting her backpack and coat on her seat. "There's a fleece blanket in my bag, if you get cold. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Phoebe nodded and started fidgeting with her ring again. "Good luck."

D.A. made her way to the Need Help center. Other passengers were lining up ahead of her, but she wasn't expecting there to be a short wait. Since the tickets were in her name and bought with her credit card, she hoped that would save her some time. She didn't need to speak with an agent, so she went to one of the ticketing machines. The next available flight to Boston wouldn't be until tomorrow morning, which D.A. didn't hesitate to book. The new boarding passes printed, showing a different gate, and she went back to where Phoebe was waiting.

"I rebooked us for an eight a-m flight," she said. "Looks like we'll have to stay the night here."

Phoebe nodded. "Better in here than out there."

D.A. looked out the window to see the snow coming down harder. The wind made the windows vibrate enough to be heard. "Our new flight's at an another gate, so I say we go set up camp."

Phoebe nodded and grabbed her things as she got up. They went three gates down and found an empty spot near a wall outlet. They sat on the floor, using their coats for cushion. They snacked on bagels and the snack bars D.A. packed in her backpack, and they decided to sleep in shifts. Phoebe laid on her coat and rested her head on D.A.'s lap. D.A. covered her with her fleece blanket (which was blue with the Minnesota Twins logo on it, a small gift from her grandparents).

"I know I ask this all the time, but how is someone so skinny so warm?" D.A. asked, chuckling. "I mean, it's just your head on me, and I can feel so much heat radiating off of you."

"I suppose we gingers are just _red_ hot."

"_Funny_."

Phoebe grinned. "I guess I'd be able to survive the Minnepaul-Saint Apolis winters."

D.A. gave her head a gentle scratch, loving the feel of the buzzed auburn hairs on the sides. "'Minnepaul-Saint Apolis,' huh?"

She shrugged. "It's what I kept calling it in my head, for some reason."

D.A. smiled. "Get some sleep, Blackfish."

Phoebe let out a small yawn. "Good night, my Knight of Flowers, who is of House Ewing of Minnepaul-Saint Apolis."

"Good night, Lady Phoebe the Blackfish of House Terese of Boston Rouge."

D.A. reached in her backpack and took out the printed articles she needed to read for her U.S. government class. She looked up when she heard someone say, "Pardon."

She saw an older woman standing over her. "Yes, ma'am?"

"I just wanted to say that you two are a very lovely and brave couple."

D.A. glanced down at Phoebe, seeing that her left hand with that three-diamond, platinum-band ring Arnold bought her was resting on her thigh. "Oh, I-"

"Thank you," Phoebe said, opening her eyes.

"I think it is just fantastic that more and more states are in support of people like you two," the woman said, "what with Iowa making marriage for you legal. For my son's sake, maybe Minnesota will make it legal soon, too."

"Here's hoping," Phoebe said. "We went to Des Moines, even though we're from New England. Wanted to be close to her family, who are all in Edina." She smiled up at D.A. "My Norwegian Cake Eater."

D.A. smiled, even though the last time she was called "cake eater" was when the guys got on a _Mighty Ducks_ kick in junior high, and after realizing her relatives lived in the same town as the character Adam Banks, they called her "cake eater" for months. It annoyed her then but amused her now.

"Well, I should get back to my family," the woman said. "Best of luck to you both."

"Thank you," Phoebe said.

When the woman was out of earshot, D.A. said, "And you lied to her because?"

Phoebe shrugged. "It made her happy seeing a happy gay couple."

D.A. grinned. "But we're not a gay couple."

"I know, but she thought we were, and it made her happy and hopeful for her son. I didn't have the heart to tell her that my _male_ fiancé got me this ring."

D.A. gave her head a gentle scratch. "You're just too nice, I suppose, Blackfish."

"I am...cake eater."

* * *

><p><strong>XIV. I HATE PHILADELPHIA - JUNE 2010<strong>

When Dorothy Ann was accepted in to the University of Pennsylvania's law program, her grandparents bought her a brand new Volvo C30 hatchback. She thought it looked like a gray egg, but she wasn't going to complain about getting a brand new car. Her parents rented a moving van for her large bedroom furniture, but the living room and dining room furniture would stay at the house with Phoebe, which she bought from D.A. Boxes of stuff she wouldn't need right away when she got to Philadelphia also went in the moving van, and luggage with her clothes and toiletries went in her Volvo, along with her laptop (in its bag) and backpack and academic books.

With her bed packed and on its way to her apartment in Philadelphia, D.A. spent her last night in Providence beside Phoebe on her bed. "I hate Philadelphia. I don't want you to go," Phoebe said.

"Look at the bright side: You get the big room."

"I don't want the big room; I want _you_ here and in the big room."

D.A. took her hand. "Three years isn't that long. I'll be back to take the bar exam here in Rhode Island, and we can be roommates again until you get married."

Phoebe wrapped her arms around her and rested her head on her chest. "I'll come to Philadelphia with you, how about that?"

"You have another semester to go at P.C."

"I'll transfer to Temple."

"_Phoebe_."

"Promise we'll at least Skype from time to time?"

"I promise."

"You will be maid of honor at my wedding...if it ever happens. You'll be the first non-relative I'll send an invite to."

D.A. smiled. "I'll be there."

Phoebe sniffled. "What am I gonna do without my golden rose of Tyrell around?"

"You still have the others and Ralphie."

"Not the same."

D.A. gave her a quick squeeze and sighed. While they had known each other for fifteen years, they had been inseparable best friends for fourteen. It was going to be a huge adjustment for D.A., not just being in a new city but being without her best friend for three years. She didn't plan to take the bar exam in Pennsylvania, wanting to come back to Rhode Island.

"I'll miss you a lot, Blackfish," D.A. said. "I'll be home in the summer and for Thanksgiving and Christmas and Spring Break."

"You're always welcome here, you know."

D.A. gave her another squeeze. "I know. Thank you."

"Goodnight, my Knight of Flowers."

"Goodnight, Lady Phoebe the Blackfish."

* * *

><p><strong>XV. KHALEESI OF PHILADELPHIA - JULY 2011<strong>

Dorothy Ann stood in the Terminal B baggage claim area of Philadelphia International Airport with a handwritten sign that said "LADY PHOEBE THE BLACKFISH OF HOUSE TERESE." As passengers from the Boston flight began coming in to baggage claim, she got many odd glances at her sign, but those who got the reference would smile. Phoebe was among the last to walk in, and when she saw Dorothy Ann, she ran full speed towards her, letting out a yelp of excitement as she gave her a tight hug. Aside from speaking online or through texts, they hadn't seen one another in a year.

They held tight to one another for a long moment before Phoebe pulled back enough to look at her. "You look so beautiful, as always!" She brushed her fingers along the braids in D.A.'s hair. "With your hair and tan, you look like the _khaleesi._"

"Approve?"

"Very much."

"Thanks to _Game of Thrones_, I understand so many of your references now," D.A. said as they walked hand in hand to the baggage carousel. "Such as the word '_khaleesi_.'"

"I'm so happy you watched _Game of Thrones_," Phoebe said, getting her suitcase. "Ralphie's such a huge fan now, even though I kept telling him to read the books. Actually, all of our friends got in to it."

D.A. grinned as they walked towards the exit. "And let me guess: They completely forgot that you've been talking about this series since we were kids?"

"You got it." She laughed. "Arnold said I've been right for years that he's a Stark because he looks kind of like Robb."

"He does have the exact same hair as Robb Stark," D.A. said, chuckling.

Phoebe patted her arm. "So what do you plan to show me of this wretched city that has torn us apart?"

D.A. smiled and put her arm around her waist. "I am going to _make_ you love Philadelphia. By the time you go back to Providence, you will think of this city as 'the wonderful city that tore us apart.'"

"We'll see."

They walked to the parking garage, taking the elevator up to where D.A.'s car was parked. "How do the boys feel about you not spending your birthday with them?" D.A. asked.

"Ralphie went on this whole thing about family, and Arnold said, and I quote, 'I don't care if D.A. made you her Hand. I don't want you going to King's Landing without me. Look what happened to Ned and Cat!'"

D.A. laughed. "He tried using _Game of Thrones_ on you?"

"It _almost_ worked, but I reminded him that my Knight of Flowers would protect me."

D.A. opened the trunk of her Volvo and put Phoebe's suitcase in for her. They got in the car, and D.A. drove them out of the garage. "First, we'll go to my apartment so you can settle in and rest up, and then tonight, I'm taking you out to dinner. Tomorrow, I got tickets to a Phillies game- I know, it's not the Red Sox, but I got the tickets for free from one of my study group partners and thought it'd be..._interesting_."

"I'm not a _complete_ sports team snob like Ralphie," Phoebe said. "I'd love to see a team that isn't my wonderful Red Sox."

They both laughed, and D.A. went on, "Thought I'd also show you around Penn, and we can do a history tour: See the Liberty Bell, Independence Hall, the Betsy Ross House, Valley Forge, and so many other places. I'm also going to take you to the Reading Terminal Market."

"What about the steps Rocky ran up? Ralphie wants me to get a photo of me running up those steps."

D.A. nodded. "That would be the Art Museum Steps."

"You know me: I'd much rather see the historical stuff, but if I don't get him a photo, he'll just whine." In her best "Ralphie voice," she said, "'I ask for _one thing_, Pheebs! _One damn thing!_'"

D.A. reached over and gave her arm a squeeze. "How about we get that photo when I bring you back to the airport?"

Phoebe laughed. "My _khaleesi_ Knight of Flowers reads my mind once again."

* * *

><p><strong>note:<strong> Comments are always welcome.

Stay tuned for part six!


	6. PART VI - 2013-2014

**note:** Sadly, this is the last chapter, but I am thinking of doing one featuring the Tully and Baratheon step-twins...er, I mean, Phoebe and Ralphie, so hopefully, I'll have a new fic up soon at some point. Thanks to everyone who has read and commented on this fic! I always appreciate the support :D

Don't own MSB.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>the silver trout and the golden rose<br>**by the ultimateSora

**PART VI - 2013-2014**

**XVI. THE ORANGE WEDDING - JUNE 2013**

The Perlstein-Terese wedding was going to be _Game of Thrones _themed, though only slightly. No one was dressed like any characters or in "period costume," but color schemes went with the houses Phoebe had put herself and Arnold in. The country club ballroom was decorated in blues and reds and grays, red and white rose bouquets situated around. The sign outside the ballroom had a silver trout and gray direwolf, sigils for House Tully and House Stark, but the sigils were over "HOUSE TERESE" and "HOUSE PERLSTEIN."

HOUSE TERESE & HOUSE PERLSTEIN  
>SHALL BE JOINED TODAY<br>THROUGH THE WEDDING OF  
><em>LADY PHOEBE THE BLACKFISH OF RIVERRUN<br>_AND  
><em>PRINCE ARNOLD, HEIR OF WINTERFELL<br>_SATURDAY, JUNE 8, 2013  
>3:00 PM<p>

Dorothy Ann and Keesha decided to add something more for the bridesmaids and groomsmen. The bridesmaids were wearing the same blue-ish-gray dresses, but they each pinned silk scarves in their house color to their dress' shoulder strap. Keesha's scarf was yellow with a House Greyjoy kraken pin ("It's amazing what you can find on Etsy, isn't it?"). Wanda's scarf was black with a House Targaryen dragon pin, and D.A.'s scarf was green with a gold-colored House Tyrell rose pin. They guys were wearing silver-colored vests and ascots with their tuxes, similar to Arnold's, and they agreed to wear (much) smaller scarves pinned to their shoulders and draped back ("Like a mini cape!" Carlos said). Tim's was blue with a House Arryn falcon pin. Carlos' was dark red with a gold-colored House Lannister lion pin, and Ralphie's was yellow with a House Baratheon stag pin.

"I am betting Jean Perlstein hates all of this," Dorothy Ann said, as she put the finishing touches to Phoebe's make up. They were in the bride's dressing room, along with Keesha and Wanda. "Fantasy themes, her son marrying the girl she never approved of..."

"The _peasant_ she never approved of," Phoebe said. "You should have seen her face when I rode up on my motorcycle earlier."

Keesha grabbed one of the make up brushes and gently jabbed Phoebe in the ribs with the end of the handle. "The Perlsteins send their regards."

Phoebe's eyes went wide. "Don't even joke about that!"

Wanda was looking over her acrylic nails as she sat on the couch, and she let out a laugh. "The Orange Wedding."

"Stop it!" Phoebe said. "For all I know, Janet has her massive Bolton army at the ready."

D.A. gently cupped her cheeks. "It's all right, Phoebe. Last I saw, Janet was quite drunk...too much so to plot anything against you."

Keesha laughed and kicked her foot out a bit. "I just _love_ that you're going to be a Perlstein, Pheebs. It's the perfect revenge for all those years Janet figuratively shat on you."

Phoebe shook her head before closing her eyes so D.A. could put on the eye shadow. "No. I am marrying the most perfect and wonderful man, the love of my life and soulmate...after D.A., of course."

"Of course," D.A., Keesha, and Wanda said.

"Having the Perlstein name, knowing how much it's killing Janet inside, is only the thick coating of sweet, _sweet_ icing on the delicious Mallowblaster."

Wanda snorted. "Mallowblasters don't got icing on them."

"You've never had a Mallowblaster served up by Ralphie and Arnold," D.A. said.

"Microwave to just get it warm," Phoebe said. "Pour cream cheese icing on it. Put back in microwave for a few seconds. Take out. Eat."

When Phoebe's make up was done, Keesha and Wanda walked out to meet with the guys before the start of the ceremony. D.A. waited a moment before joining them. She took Phoebe's hands and gave them a squeeze.

"Before you say anything," Phoebe said, "just know that you're always welcome at Winterfell." "Winterfell" was what she named the house in Old Walker Vale she and Arnold would soon move in to.

"I'll keep that in mind when I'm in Walkerville, away from my Providence apartment of Highgarden."

Phoebe gave her a tight hug. "Thank you for being the best friend I've ever had and always putting up with my weird, awkward self and never passing judgment on my antics and always knowing what to say to keep me calm and for being my maid of honor."

D.A. kissed her cheek, her high heels making her just the right height. "I could say the same. You know I adore and love you, like the sister I wish I had instead of the ones I have."

That made Phoebe giggle. They hugged tight one more time before D.A. walked out to join the others at the front of the ballroom. Carlos clapped his hands when he saw her. "All right, we're all here. Good. Now, we're going to go by code names to make sure li'l Pheebs has the best wedding ever. You can address me as 'Eagle One.' Dorothy Ann, code name 'Been There, Done That.'"

She shook her head. "No, you haven't."

He went on, "Keesha is 'Currently Doing That.' Wanda is 'It Happened Once in a Dream.' Tim, code name 'If I Had to Pick a Dude.' Ralphie, 'If I Had to Pick Another Dude.' Arnold is 'Eagle Two.'"

Arnold sighed. "Oh, thank God."

Carlos gestured around him. "Now, let's get in place and make this perfect for 'I'd Be Lying if I Said I Hadn't Thought About It.'"

"If that's Phoebe's code name, remind me to hit you later," Arnold said.

"I got it," D.A. said, and she punched Carlos on the arm. They all then dispersed, and D.A. took Arnold by the arm. "A quick moment?"

"Sure."

She moved closer to him. "Over the years, I came to the conclusion that no man would ever be good enough for Phoebe." He nodded, and before he could respond, she said, "And no man ever will be, but I've also realized that maybe, _just_ maybe, you're close enough."

He smiled. "I'll take it."

D.A. pulled him in a hug. She moved to whisper in his ear, "But for real, I will _bury you_ if you _ever_ hurt her."

* * *

><p><strong>XVII. PERLSTEINS OF CHICAGO AND MONTREAL - JANUARY 2014<strong>

"I still feel horrible about you coming to Chicago with me," Dorothy Ann said as she helped Phoebe out of the cab. They were outside of O'Hare International Airport, ready to go back to New England before the next snowstorm came in. Snow was falling, but it was far from a blizzard. "You're seven months pregnant, and there's so much ice and snow everywhere."

Despite only being seven months along, Phoebe looked ready to go in to labor at any moment, but then again, she was carrying two babies. "I was _not_ going to let you come here alone. Besides, I can still fly."

Dorothy Ann got their luggage out of the trunk. "Yeah, but I still feel bad since you were stuck in the hotel while I went to meetings."

Phoebe laughed. "We went out to dinner a couple of times. I've been to Chicago before, so I know I didn't miss much." She got some dirty looks from passers by. "Keep walking! Go Sox, and I mean the _good_ ones from Boston!" She got more dirty looks, one from a man in a Bears jersey. "And go Pats!"

"Pregnancy has turned you in to the Ugly New Englander," D.A. said, laughing. "I love it."

An employee from the airline came out to meet them with a wheelchair for Phoebe. While she got settled, D.A. got their luggage checked. She carried both her and Phoebe's carry-ons as they went through security and then to their gate. Phoebe got up and sat in a chair, dismissing and thanking the employee for the ride.

"I hope we don't get a repeat of Thanksgiving 2009," Phoebe said. She put her hands on her belly. "I wouldn't mind if we were in Minnepaul-Saint Apolis, but there's only so much I can take of the _White_ Sox and _da Bears_."

D.A. put her arm around Phoebe's shoulders and kissed her head. "I love your irrational hate for other cities because of their sports teams. You and Ralphie really are sister and brother, genetics be damned." She felt Phoebe suddenly tense. "What is it?"

"Oh? N-nothing. R-r-really."

D.A. pulled back and noticed her freckled face was red and beginning to sweat. "Phoebe?"

"I'm fine."

"You felt a contraction, didn't you?"

"It could be false labor," Phoebe said. She yelped and tensed again. "Time them." She took a deep breath as D.A. looked at her Rolex. "Oh, I knew I should have stayed in New England."

"So sayeth Mrs. Arnold Perlstein."

Phoebe grasped her arm. "Dorothy Ann Ewing Tyrell of Providence Highgarden, swear to me my babies will be born in Rhode Island. You get me on that plane!"

"I-"

"I can't have them be born in Chicago!"

That's when her water broke. D.A. didn't hesitate to call out for help, and a border patrol agent ran over to them. "I'll call for an ambulance," he said, seeing Phoebe was going in to labor.

"No!" Phoebe said. "I'm all right to fly!"

"Bullshit," D.A. said. "I think she's going to give birth at any moment."

Another agent and an airline attendant ran over to them. "I'm a former paramedic," the agent said. She put her hand on Phoebe's shoulder. "Let's get her to the bathroom and see how dilated she is while we wait for the ambulance."

The attendant helped D.A. lift Phoebe to her feet, and they followed the female agent to the bathroom while the male agent radioed for emergency help. Thirty minutes later, little Ruth Ann Perlstein was born, Dorothy Ann the first to hold her. She swaddled the baby with her suit jacket as baby number two was about to make his appearance.

"Hi, little Ruthie Ann, I'm your auntie D.A." She kissed the baby's head. "Looks like you're a Chicago baby. The first Perlstein born outside of New York."

She looked away from Ruth when she heard the second baby's cries. D.A. held Ruth with one arm as she grabbed her coat and handed it to the border patrol agent so she could swaddle Ruth's brother.

"Erich Matthew," Phoebe said as the agent handed her the baby. "Oh, D.A., I think my- _birth_- ruined your designer coat and jacket."

"Don't worry about it," D.A. said. "Perlsteins like the finer things, right? Only fitting that the twins' first blankets be Burberry." She moved so she was sitting against the wall beside Phoebe, and she looked at the agent. "Thank you so much for being here."

"Anytime." She got up. "I'm going to go check on the status of that ambulance."

Phoebe rested her head on D.A.'s shoulder. "They're here too early. Will they be okay?"

D.A. looked at her little bundle before looking at Phoebe's. The babies were small, but they didn't look sickly. Both had good, strong cries, and they were moving their arms and legs before being swaddled. She kissed Phoebe's head.

"I think they'll be just fine. They come from strong parents."

"We're going to miss our flight, huh?"

D.A. chuckled. "_You_ don't worry about that. Our luggage will be pulled off, and I'll book us another flight."

"Let me pay for it."

"_No._ Keep your Perlstein money to yourself and save it for these little ginger monkeys." Both twins had a mess of auburn hair on their little heads.

Phoebe took a deep breath and paused for a moment before she said, "Can I confess something?"

"Anything."

"I wasn't born in Boston."

D.A. cocked a brow. "What?"

Phoebe took another deep breath. "You're the only person aside from Daddy and my mother's family that knows this. Suzette may know, but Ralphie doesn't. Not even _Arnold_ knows this."

"Wouldn't he have needed to see your birth certificate?"

"Anything concerning birth records, I've taken care of."

"_Where_ were you born, then?"

Phoebe looked at Erich and gently tapped his nose with her finger. "It's only fitting my babies were born early and in a women's restroom. I was, after all."

"_What?_"

Phoebe sighed. "I was due in August eighty-seven. Daddy and Momma decided to take a short trip to Montreal before I came along. They had never been and always wanted to go. Daddy knew enough French to get them by. While there, they decided to go to an Expos game, mainly because they wanted to see Olympic Stadium. Well, Momma went in to early labor, and I was born in a women's restroom at Olympic Stadium in Montreal, Canada. In case you are wondering, I do have dual citizenship."

D.A. let that sink in for a moment before letting her laughter out. "Wait, wait, wait...so you were born in the same venue the 1976 Olympics took place?"

"It's not funny!"

"Oh, come on, it is a little! I mean, you were born eleven years after Nadia Comăneci won gold in the same place."

Phoebe cracked a grin before laughing, too. "Okay, I guess it's a _little_ amusing."

"A lot of history in that building." She kissed Phoebe on the head. "And you know I won't tell anyone, though I do think you need to tell Arnold. He might get confused by your sudden love of hockey and ability to speak Canadian-French."

Phoebe laughed again. "How did I get a best friend like you?"

"I broke a bully's nose, remember?"

* * *

><p>Dorothy Ann woke when she heard the door open. She had been sitting in the chair, bent over so her head and arms rested on the hospital bed beside Phoebe. She felt Phoebe's fingers still gently scratching her head as she opened her eyes to see Arnold walking in, coat still on and carry-on suitcase in hand.<p>

"I told you not to come," Phoebe said, keeping her voice low.

Arnold chuckled and gave her a kiss. "I find out from my brother-in-law that my wife went in to early labor with our twins and gave birth in an O'Hare women's restroom. Did you _really_ think I wouldn't fly out?"

"Sorry you didn't hear it from me. We tried calling you, so Ralphie said he'd just go to the house to tell you."

Arnold kissed her again before sitting on the bed across from D.A. "You're okay, the twins are okay, and despite the War of the Tyrells and Starks, it helped keep me calm knowing D.A. was here with you."

D.A. smiled as she sat up. "You owe me a new Burberry peacoat, _Stark_."

Arnold smiled back and gently pinched her nose between his fingers. "Anything you want, _Tyrell_. They're half your godkids." D.A. knew Ralphie was the other godparent.

"We should get back to Rhode Island as soon as the babies are released," Phoebe said. "We have a bunch of Catholic and Jewish ceremonies to plan."

D.A. got up. "I'll leave you two for a bit. I'll get our things from the airline and head to the hotel."

She kissed Phoebe on the head as she said, "No, don't leave. I want both of my favorite people here."

"No, Blackfish, you and Wolf Boy should have this time together."

"As the Lady of Winterfell, I command you stay!" Phoebe said, pulling on her arm. "I need my Knight of Flowers just as much as I need my Direwolf."

D.A. looked at her blouse that had some blood stains. "Phoebe, I still have your birth on me," she said with a laugh. "I need to shower." She cupped her cheek. "Get some rest. I'll be by tomorrow before I head back to Providence."

"_Fine_. I'll see you tomorrow, my golden rose."

"Goodnight, Starks. May you have _Olympic_ sized dreams about _baseball_."

Arnold cocked a brow. "What?"

D.A. nodded towards him as she walked towards the door, and she turned to mouth to Phoebe, _Now or never._

Phoebe sighed. "You know how you and Dorothy Ann always fought over who knew me better? Well, here's something you didn't know..."

* * *

><p><strong>note:<strong> _"...You can address me as 'Eagle One.' Dorothy Ann, code name 'Been There, Done That.'"_ - Carlos' nicknames are from _Parks and Recreation_, when Andy gave everyone code names when they were preparing for Leslie to give a campaign speech (he was "Eagle One," Ann "Been There, Done That," April "'Currently Doing That," Donna "It Happened Once in a Dream," Chris "If I Had to Pick a Dude," Ben "Eagle Two," and Leslie "I'd Be Lying if I Said I Hadn't Thought About It")

_"Over the years, I came to the conclusion that no man would ever be good enough for Phoebe." He nodded, and before he could respond, she said, "And no man ever will be, but I've also realized that maybe, just maybe, you're close enough."_ - Kinda taken from _Parks and Recreation_.

There actually wasn't an Expos game on July 13, 1987. There was one on July 12th, but it was in Cincinnati. The next game wasn't until July 16th, but for this story, let's just pretend the Expos were playing on July 13th ;)

Again, thanks to all of you who have read and commented on this story!


End file.
